The present disclosure relates to person support apparatuses, such as beds, cots, stretchers, operating tables, chairs, or the like. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to person support apparatuses that include sensors for monitoring the motion of an occupant of the person support apparatus, including motion of the occupant when away from the person support apparatus.